User blog:DMUA/Bite (In Which An Unfortunate Vampire Has An Unfortunate Time) Feat Log
Yeah, Steve is doing a quest on Sufficient Velocity, so, I might as well record his feats and see where it's main character Zelemir lands. Zel's gotta go fast So, Steve, the Quest manager, says that there are 12-15 Zombies to splat, spread evenly across the front half of the room which is a 5 to 10 meter area, with Zel standing at the end of such an area when he does this. The timeframe is of course 1 second. I'll assume he's moving half his arm's distance to strike everything. His arm would be 44% of the length of his total body, with the average height for someone being 1.734 meters, meaning his arm is .76296 meters, and half that would be .38148 meters. He attacks 12 times, so, he has to move a total of 4.57776 Meters with his strikes. Then, he has to close the distance, 5 to 10 meters moved their, with moving from each one being 5 to 10 meters in total, since they're evenly spread out across the room. So, it's... Low End: 14.57776 Meters per second, Superhuman High End: 24.57776 Meters per second, Superhuman I've never done a calc like this, so I could be horribly wrong. Edit Ed boi went through it, and it turns out, it didn't go horribly wrong, but, there are some flaws. Firstly, I essentially assumed he was just punching them, but, it is explicitly described that Zel ripped through them, which implies tearing and generally things that aren't punches. So, in response, he suggested I use the circumference of 80 degrees and apply it to each swing. To get that, it's pi*r*2*(degrees/360). Thereby, it's pi times .76296 times 2 times .22222222222, which results in 1.39626340159 meters moved in every swing. So, 1.39626340159 times 12 is 16.7551608191, add that to 5 to 10 times and 5 to 10 times and you get... Low End: 26.7551608191 Meters per second, Superhuman High End: 36.7551608191 Meters per second, Subsonic Edit again Well, thing is, there are two key factors in the description of the feat. It was under a second And it's also described that the guys there didn't even see it happen So, let's use perception time, then. Humans percieve stuff at 60 FPS, so, for them to not be able to see it at all, it would have to go faster then a single frame, which is 0.01666666666666 seconds. Since it's going faster then that and I want to be slightly neater (kek), let's say .016 seconds. Also, Steve says to use Low end for meters crossed, so 21.7551608191 meters divided by .016 is.... 1359.69755119375 Meters per second, Mach 3.96413280231413, Supersonic+ Now, that might seem inflated, but keep in mind, he was also able to easily throw a guy's jaw hard enough to break the sound barrier, and he could easily see gunfire and react to it, only really getting hit when he was mid air and of course, you can't dodge in mid air. haha no As it turns out, it at no point says they didn't even see it happen. I dunno how I made that happen, but it happened alright. Zel slams a grocery store rack into a fool It's stated to weigh well over a ton, and since the author is American as all fork, that would mean the weight would be well over 907.1847 Kilograms. We'll use that exactly as a low end. Steve says it moved at ten meters per second, so... KE: 45359.235 Joules, 45.359235 Kilojoules, Wall level F=MA: 90718.47 Newtons, 9250.7094676 Kilograms of Force, Class 10 Considering he did this pretty easily with a massive hole in his chest and a knife in his eye with one arm, he should probably be Class 25 with how close he is. Not to mention, the guy who he was ripping apart in a straight up fight did basically the same thing with a kick. Zel punts a forking SUV Steve says it's an SUV, which usually weigh in at 1936 Kilograms or so. Considering I don't know squat about launching stuff into the air, I'll just assume it's going at 10 m/s for KEs sake. .5×1936×10^2 is.... 96800 Joules, 96.8 Kilojoules, Wall level A building goes blammy Steve tells me the explosion was about 15 meters wide. Half that would make a radius of 7.5 meters. 7.5^3*((27136*1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2 is.... 0.03390543381 Tons of TNT, Small Building level At least should scale to Zelmir and James, considering it's later stated such an explosion wouldn't kill a vampire. Of course, considering that James is supposed to be physically stronger then Zelmir, and he got nearly killed by a Wall level attack, and we don't know if Lan means strictly that Vampires can take these sorts of impacts point blank, it could easily become invalidated as an outlier or simply too vague. Edit: Steve says it was more referring to the fact Vampires can regenerate so long as there are pieces left, which there would be. Stuff I can't quite calculate/has already had a calc Zel can crush zombie skulls easily (Happens throughout the quest) Can easily leap onto the rooftops throughout town James Ryan, who Zelemir is comparable to, was able to take a Fragmentation Grenade point blank with not much significant damage. He also did this in the 90s, and has been noted to get bigger and stronger throughout the years until we hit present day, 2018. He also, albeit with much more damage, survived getting punched through 4 walls, which, if we multiply this by 4, gets us 6.4 Megajoules, which isn't in the + range but is still Wall Level. (Chapter Eight: In which obligatory references are made) Note that Zelemir leaping through a ceiling in Chapter 5 would be in the Megajoule range as well. Results Went fast Low End: 26.7551608191 Meters per second, Superhuman High End: 36.7551608191 Meters per second, Subsonic Shoving a thing KE: 45359.235 Joules, 45.359235 Kilojoules, Wall level F=MA: 90718.47 Newtons, 9250.7094676 Kilograms of Force, Class 10 Kicking a sucker 96800 Joules, 96.8 Kilojoules, Wall level A building bust is not building level 0.03390543381 Tons of TNT, Small Building level Head Crushin' 159.05 Kilojoules, Wall level KA B O O M Anywhere between a Megajoule and 6.4 Megajoules of dura, Wall Level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations